The Start of Something New
by KLCM1
Summary: Hotch says goodbye to his team and welcomes a new member as he embarks for a new journey.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my hope of how they write Hotch leaving the team and Prentiss's return. It ties into my other stories about H/P. I'll admit the writing isn't fantastic (I was trying to get it up before Prentiss came back) but I think the general idea is a good one so indulge me.  
**

 **Part 2 & 3 will be the goodbyes.**

* * *

"The big boys are reading comics, Michael has some blocks and the little guy is in the playpen," Rossi said handing Savannah the tablet attached to the baby monitor. He took a look around his full living room. "Diner with be ready in about twenty minutes. Do any of you need drinks?" After receiving a chorus of negative responses he settled into a cushy arm chair. The entire team, Morgan included, came over with their families. Hayden had been in Paris for about two weeks and he was starting to feel lonely in his big house.

"Not that I need one, but was there a reason you invited us all over?" Morgan asked. Looking around the room he saw that most of the team shared the same question.

"Yes." Hotch cleared his throat. "I have an announcement," he added while standing. JJ and Reid exchanged raised eyebrows and Garcia clutched Morgan's arm. Rossi, Tara and Luke surveyed everyone else. "As of a week from Monday I will no longer be with the BAU."

"But Sir!" Garcia protested as she made to jump up. She stopped when Hotch held his had up to her.

Luke and Tara shared looks of confusion as JJ and Reid cried "What!" in unison. Rossi just stared intently at Hotch waiting for an explanation.

"Hotch, man what happened?" Morgan asked, not even hiding the anger in his voice.

"I was asked by the Director to head the development and implementation of a training program for local LEOs. The hope is that with better negotiating skills and understanding of behavior the number of officer involved shootings will decrease."

"It's about time they did something. We have cops shooting at unarmed men with special needs. And missing them," Rossi scoffed.

"I didn't see any transfers. I could have stopped it!" Garcia pouted.

"I knew you would have," Hotch told her gently. "I made him wait until I told you guys before he put any paper work through."

"Don't we have a BAU training department and HRT for that?" Reid questioned.

"It's a group effort. It will be a few agents from each of those departments and we will liaise with a few Metro PD beat cops," Hotch stated.

"Why so soon?" Tara wondered.

"The President is pushing for us to get training started by the New Year."

"You'll really be gone that long?" Luke asked with imploring eyes. He had been quiet until then trying to process the loss of the man who got him onto this team. He was getting along with everyone, even Garcia was warming up, but it was Hotch he connected with. He didn't understand how he could give up on hunting the bastard who made it personal.

"Could be more than a year depending on how soon we revamp training for local use and how well we can get the training out to the officers."

"And then what? You come back to the team?" Rossi was skeptical.

"I don't know. Maybe," Hotch shrugged. "The Director mentioned there is still interest in moving me up the chain but we'll see how it goes."

"What about Jack? And us? We're a family," Garcia whined.

"I'm not going anywhere. My new office with be an Academy training room two buildings over. It will be minimal travel depending on the roll out. This will be good for Jack. I need to be around for him."

"And the team? We are already buried with cases," JJ huffed.

"I already called in reinforcements." There was a smirk on Hotch's face.

"Chocolate Thunder, are you coming back?" Garcia started bouncing in her seat.

"He better not be," Savannah muttered.

"No Mama, I would have told you." Morgan placed an arm around both the women in his life to calm them down.

"Kate?" JJ ventured a guess.

"Alex!" Spencer's eyes lit up.

"Seaver?" Rossi asked hopefully.

"Did you get desperate and call Elle?" Morgan asked adding his guess. It earned him an eyebrow raise from Hotch.

"And you call yourselves profilers!"

Everyone whipped their heads around to the kitchen to make sure their ears didn't deceive them.

"Emily!" The cry was almost in unison. Luke was hanging back watching the commotion as everyone got up to greet Emily.

"How did no one think it was me?" Emily sauntered into the living room with a twinkle in her eye and a smile on her face. She was happy to be in the same place as her family again.

"You seemed to love Interpol last time we talked," Rossi said while pulling her in and planting kisses on her cheeks. Garcia pushed him away to wrap her in a tight hug.

"Are you back for good?" Reid was eyeing her nervously.

"Hey Miss Thing," Morgan greeted. "If all it took was getting rid of Hotch to get you to come home, we could have done that sooner."

"Really," JJ scoffed, "he asks and you come running," her eyes darted over to Hotch who was watching the exchange with a blank face. "Wished it worked for me."

Luke's eyes had been flicking between Hotch and Prentiss watching them watch each other as she greeted everyone. "Oh, I get it," he mumbled smugly. The leaned over to Tara to whisper something in her ear.

"The last time it was for you. And I said no once," Emily said swatting JJ's arm as she let her go. "I'll answer all your questions in a minute."

Emily hugged Tara, Will and Savannah, exchanging quick hellos, then moved over to Hotch and Luke.

"Agent Luke Alvez, Emily Prentiss, formerly of Interpol, new BAU Unit Chief," Hotch introduced them.

"I've heard some good things about you. It's nice to know we have a designated door kicker on the team again." Emily gave him a wink, ignoring Hotch's frown at the playful banter.

"Ah jokes. Already better than the last boss." Luke gave Hotch a friendly pat on the back. Hotch sent him a brief glare before breaking into a grin.

"Morgan," Emily called over her shoulder, "you couldn't leave sooner so we could have gotten him earlier."

"Ok, ok, I see how you play." Morgan winked at her from across the room.

"Besides the chance to boss us around, why come back now?" JJ asked once they were all settled into seats again.

"I realized that D.C was home. It's where my family is," Emily said wistfully.

"And Interpol?" Tara asked.

"I'm sure Clyde didn't let you go easily," Rossi noted as he handed her a glass of wine.

"There were no American posts open, at least not for a year or so. I didn't want to wait," Emily shrugged. "When Hotch told me the Director was pulling him and he got to pick his replacement I jumped at the chance. I can always move back to Interpol when something opens up. After my success in London they agreed to a year sabbatical."

Jack and Henry came in with Michael and Hank in tow just as the timer went off in the kitchen.

"It's all my favorite junior G-men!' Garcia called warmly.

"Emmy!" Henry called as he ran and jumped on Emily's lap. Michael toddled after with a squeal.

"Thank you sweetheart," Savannah said warmly as Jack handed baby Hank over to his mother. Jack then moved to say hi to Emily.

"Boys, Emily isn't going anywhere, let's give her some room to breathe," Will said softly swinging Michael to his chest.

"You will all get plenty of quality Emily time when you help me move to my new place next weekend." She gave Henry a last squeeze before setting him down. "I just flew in and I'm starving. Can we eat yet?"

* * *

AN: Some context or any non-American readers. Officer involved shootings have been a major issue here in the last year. And there was a case in Florida where an officer shot an unarmed man trying to assist his patient even though both men were on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you think we should tell them the other thing?" Emily whispered in Hotch's ear later at the dinner table. They hadn't really been trying to hide their relationship after the first few months. But with only limited time together when she was in D.C., Emily didn't have much of a chance to tell her friends.

"Yeah, I think Garcia might burst if she can't say something soon." He eyed the tech nervously, she was constantly sipping her wine and darting her eyes over at them. He and Emily had an interesting conversation following the prison break. In between yelling at him for playing the hero, Emily let slip that Garcia knew. She made it seem like his fault she was so rattled and therefore she accidentally told Garcia. He was more impressed with how she turned it around on him than he was concerned that Garcia knew.

"Hey guys, there's something else I need to tell you." As everyone turned to look at Emily she felt Hotch's hand grab her knee reassuringly. "I don't know how to say this but I… We've been…" she stuttered. She was pretty sure most of them already figured out that they had a history, but confirming it for them was different. A scary kind of different.

"Emily and I are in a relationship," Hotch stated as a simple matter of fact. "Have been for a while." He leaned over to kiss her. It was short and sweet but enough to elicit hoots and hollers from Garcia. Hotch leaned down to whisper in her ear. "See that wasn't so bad was it."

"Pegged it in under two minutes," Alvez stated triumphantly holding is fist out for Tara to bump.

"It's 'bout time you guys said something. You were about as subtle as me and Jen." Will gave a shake of his head.

"I'm so glad I can finally talk about this! I don't think I've ever kept a secret for that long." Garcia took a few deep breathes then turned to JJ. "Jayge! I'm so sorry I never told you! She threatened me into secrecy."

"No worries," JJ replied sipping her wine casually. "Jack let it slip to Henry months ago that they were back together." She shot a knowing look to Emily. JJ had her suspicions about the two but decided not to push them to acknowledge anything given their rocky history.

The two boys exchanged looks with each other then Jack mouthed 'sorry' at his dad and ducked his head. Henry just shoved more pasta in mouth and avoided eye contact with everyone.

"Back together!" Morgan asked with his mouth open has he looked around the table.

"JJ, when did you find out?" Rossi asked ignoring Morgan's outrage.

"Boston," she stated simply knowing they needed no other clarification. Everyone politely ignored the shutters that involuntarily ran through Hotch and Emily. Boston held nothing but bad memories for both of them. "You?"

"Oregon, when the guy was running people down with his truck." Rossi looked lost in thought for a second then snorted. "Or at least that's when I got confirmation. I suspected since Colorado."

"That long! Pretty Boy, tell me I wasn't the only one who didn't know."

"Come on Honey, even I knew they had a thing," Savannah teased.

"I suspected since she came back from Paris," Reid said trying to hide the triumphant smile, "but your wedding was when I knew for certain something had happened."

"If it makes you feel better I only beat you to it by thirty minutes," Luke offered.

Morgan glared at him. "Tara?"

"It was obvious by the way they were looking at each other at the restaurant after that copy cat case."

"That's what we get for giving in to Garcia and doing tequila shots." He was relieved that the biggest concern was who knew first. "Are you done putting together a timeline?" Hotch asked trying to hide his smirk.

"Details later?" Garcia asked hopefully sending a wink to Emily.

"Not a chance," Hotch said flatly. Emily just smiled back at Garcia knowingly. "So Morgan, how is life outside the BAU?"

Despite Hotch's best effort to steer the conversation away from him and Emily the team, mostly Morgan and Dave, continued to get in a few more good nature ribs. Everyone seemed to readily except the idea of Hotch and Emily together, once Morgan got over his initial shock anyway. After dessert the Morgan's started to say their goodbyes while the rest of the adults made their way outside.

"Princess, I am so happy you are back." Morgan pulled Emily into a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Me too. I still can't get over your beautiful family. Derek Morgan changing diapers," Emily shook her head.

"Remember when you said you would rather stick to practicing?" Hotch asked as they shook hands.

"I had no idea what I was missing. You really undersold this dad thing." Morgan looked to where Savannah and Emily were fussing over baby Hank in his car seat. "I get why you're leaving but it doesn't make it any easier to accept. You are the BAU."

"They will get on fine without me," Hotch dismissed.

"No really. I know we butted heads a lot but without you holding us together I wouldn't have them. I'm glad you're taking the chance to have that again."

After exchanging a final goodbye Hotch made sure the boys were settle in the den with videogames before making his way outside with Emily. Everyone was gathered around the fire pit with a glass in their hand. As Hotch was pouring his own drink from the side table, Luke approached.

"Hey Hotch, got a minute?"

"Sure thing," he nodded moving away from the group a little farther. Before Luke could even get out a word Hotch placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know you are concerned. I brought you in and now I'm leaving. But you've shown great skill and you click with the team. That's not going to change without me."

"As you've seen, Emily is pretty easy to get along with. And she is as capable as they come. Five years leading an Interpol office, seven years with us, and ten years profiling with the CIA." Hotch held back a chuckle as Luke let out an impressed whistle. "Did I mention she speaks seven languages? As long as you are willing to call her out when she's being stubborn, you guys will be fine."

"So you're set on leaving?"

"Honestly, I didn't have a choice. But if I did," he paused to watch Emily laugh with Garcia and Reid just like old times, "I would do it anyway. I need to be around more for Jack. And for her." Hotch knew that him leaving his job for Emily to take it didn't give him more time with her. But they would be on the same continent and maybe even in the same town a few days a month. It was better than what they had before.

"I can respect that." Luke nodded looking back to Hotch. It was obvious that Hotch would do anything for Emily. "We won't rest until we get Mr. Scratch. You have my word."

"I know. Thank you," Hotch nodded. He swirled his drink watching the ice cubes. Looking up again he spoke softly as he asked, "One more thing you can do for me. Watch out for her like you did JJ. Emily has a habit of throwing herself in the line of fire to protect others. She forgets that we need her around."

"I'll watch out for your girl," Luke clapped Hotch on the back as they walked back to the group.

"Just when I was starting to like you…" Emily teased coming up next to them. "One of these days you guys will learn I'm not your girl."

"Uh oh," JJ and Garcia exchanged looks.

"I feel like there is a story here," Tara prodded.

"It's a good one." Emily promised. "We were talking about how we would cover JJ's work load when she was pulled to the DOD. He refused to replace her so I mentioned how that meant I couldn't leave either so we could tell people about us. His response was, and I quote, 'can't lose my best girls.' He's lucky he was so pathetically sad and cute." Emily shot a full smile in Hotch's direction as he tried to hide the blush on his cheeks.

"Am I not a 'best girl'? Garcia demanded.

"Sorry Garcia," Hotch said sheepishly. "You are my best agent. Period." Garcia flung herself at Hotch who stumbled a few steps back at the force. After a minute of high pitched squeals, thank yous, and other words of affirmation he was finally released.

"A piece of advice," Will offered Luke quietly, "don't call her ma'am either."

JJ seized the opening created but the laughter and commotion. She pulled Hotch off to the side again for a private chat. Once she got him alone however, all the thoughts swirling in her mind since he made the announcement were lost. Hotch waited patiently for her to gather her thoughts as the sounds of Emily being grilled about Interpol drifted towards them.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for all the kind words! The next chapter will have the rest of the team goodbyes. (Can I mention how hard it is to fit that may people into a conversation?)**


	3. Chapter 3

_JJ seized the opening created but the laughter and commotion. She pulled Hotch off to the side again for a private chat. Once she got him alone however, all the thoughts swirling in her mind since he made the announcement were lost. Hotch waited patiently for her to gather her thoughts as the sounds of Emily being grilled about Interpol drifted towards them._

"I guess this is above Cruz's pay grade and we can't fight to get you back?" JJ looked up at Hotch slowly trying to keep her face neutral. His goodbye when she left for the DOD was playing in her mind.

"Yes. The Director wanted to feel like he was in charge." Hotch gave her a small smirk.

"Then it's my turn to say how much we value your work and I will miss you," JJ's voice was full of emotion.

"Getting soft on me JJ?" Hotch was surrounded by strong, determined people but he came to learn that JJ was head and shoulders above the rest with her resolve. "You know the boys won't let us go more than a week without seeing each other." Since Jack and Henry started at the same school two years earlier they had been inseparable. There were some days when Hotch felt like he had two kids. He and JJ even tried to confer on house rules to avoid confusion.

JJ shook her head and Hotch saw something shift in her eyes **.** "Hotch… uh," she started slowly. "I'm happy that Emily is back but why?" Her tone left him no question about what she was asking.

"The Brass was pushing for an outsider. I couldn't do that to the team," Hotch said softly with a small shake of his head. "I didn't promote internally because Rossi doesn't want it and doesn't put up with petty politics, I don't think Reid could handle putting his family in dangerous situations and the other two don't have enough experience. With Emily there is less transition; she has the leadership and she already knows all of you."

"What about me?" JJ demanded.

"You are an excellent profiler, you know all the paperwork, and you handle the locals well but this job is tough. It requires more sacrifices." Hotch tried to keep his voice as even as possible to counter act her anger. He knew that when JJ was agitated it was best to stay out of her way and do what she wanted.

"So you didn't think I could handle it?" JJ cocked an arm on her hip and leaned in threateningly.

"No. I know you can. You would have said yes and found a way to make it work but at what cost JJ?" He let out a forceful sigh. "I know you have Will at home to help, but you have two little boys who need you."

"That's not your decision to make!" she whispered harshly. "I can decide what is too much for my family."

"I don't want you to turn out like I did." He stared her down. JJ stared back, the anger all over her face. "This job took my marriage, most of my friends, part of my hearing, the women I've loved and it almost took my son." He couldn't let another person he cares for hurt like he has if he could help it.

"We shouldn't do this right now, Aaron." she huffed. "We should be celebrating that we got Emily back."

"You'll be running more than this unit one day, JJ," he called softly as she walked away. "You know that right?" JJ paused and threw a sad smile over her shoulder at him. They both knew that in an hour things would be alright. Then the next day they would get coffee and talk things over.

Not wanting to explain his decision again, Hotch made his way inside to check on the three boys. He needed a break from all the emotions that were pouring out of everyone. It was expected there would be a lot of strong reactions to his leaving and Emily's homecoming, Hotch just didn't like the attention directed at him.

"Hey you." He caught Emily coming out of the bathroom in the hallway.

"Hey," Hotch responded more as a sigh rather than an actual word.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked gently.

He pulled her into a hug. "Garcia blew out what hearing I had left in my left ear. JJ is pissed. Luke and, I'm sure Reid, is disappointed."

"They got big news today. Give them time." She laid her head against his chest enjoying the fact that she didn't have to hide this anymore. "You have been the one constant on this team."

"Have I told you how happy I am that you came home?" He push her back a little to look at her face. It made leaving much easier knowing they would be in good hands.

"Yes, but you can tell me again later tonight," she winked and made her way outside.

He watched her go, thinking about how different this would be without her by his side. Hotch found Reid in the living room showing the boys magic tricks to squeals of delight. He watched silently from the doorway for a few minutes. It was great to see Jack enjoying himself after months of fighting and turmoil.

"Dad! Can Henry and I stay at Uncle Dave's tonight?" Jack asked as he spotted his Dad in the doorway.

"I'm sure Uncle Dave is fine with it so If JJ and Will say ok then you can."

"Uncle Spencer, do you want to join our sleep over? Dave always makes us French toast!" Henry practically shouted.

"Are we going to play Grand Theft Auto?" Spencer asked with a wide smile. Both boys nodded vigorously. "Ok, I'm in. I'm going to hang out with Emily for a bit and I'll be back." Reid gave them a little wave and headed for the hallway.

Hotch backed a few steps away from the doorway as Reid came through. "Reid." It came out more apologetic than he intended.

"You don't need to explain to me why you're leaving," Reid said flatly as he came to a halt and facing Hotch. "I get it." He gave a small nod.

Hotch looked him over. "Does it help that I brought Emily back?"

"A little." It was punctuated with a shrug and a grin. Hotch was sure that if the team had to pick between the two Emily would win every time.

"I'll be around all the time. I'm only leaving the unit. When we have bar nights or family dinners, I'll be there," Hotch promised. It was one of the deals he made with himself when he took the offer. The team would always be his family. He wasn't walking away from them, just the job. "You can continue Jack's magic lessons. I swear there was a two month stretch where he only talked to me about hanging out with you." There was a ghost of a grin on Hotch's face. Those months were painful but knowing that Reid was a bright spot in Jack's life soothed his heart a little.

"OK," Reid nodded. "I am really happy for you. About all of it. The new job, more time for Jack, you and Emily."

"You are going to do just fine without me. Not just as a team, but individually. It has been a pleasure watching you grow into yourself over the last fourteen years." Hotch held out his hand to Reid and was pleasantly surprised by a hug. Their connection wasn't as brotherly or affectionate as the one Reid shared with Morgan. It was mostly expressed through silent support and tough love. If they had learned anything over the last few years it was to show appreciation when you can.

"You're going to be fine without us too," Reid said softly before he released his friend.

"We should get back. I'm sure Emily is telling more embarrassing stories about me."

"Better you than me," Reid laughed as the opened the patio door.

They joined the group as they made idle conversation around the fire pit. Hotch came up to Emily's side and wrapped an arm around her waist. Emily kissed his cheek and leaned into him slightly. The couple was unabashedly cuddling despite the stares from their friends.

"What? No cryptic comments?" Hotch asked Rossi after he felt the older man eyeing him for a few minutes. It was unusual for his best friend to remain silent this long when their was something big going on in his life. Dave's favorite past time was meddling.

"No. This whole happy and relaxed thing you have going on is throwing me off." Rossi took a sip of his scotch. "It looks good on you by the way."

"Feels good too," Hotch replied with a wide smile. He was having a hard time keeping the happiness off his face.

"Who would have thought that we would have all this?" Rossi gestured to their friends surrounding them. It was a sentiment they both shared but rarely verbalized, which is how most things between them were. They were unlucky in love workaholics whose job made it hard for them to trust and open up. And now they both had a loving family, one of their own and together with the team. The BAU had taken many things from them but it also gave them something it could never take away.

Hotch could only nod in response and he tightened his grip on Emily's waist. She had been absorbed in a conversation with Garcia and Tara but wrapped her fingers around his at the pressure. It was these, seemingly little, gestures that Hotch adored. It was the way a touch or a smile from across the room would calm him. And how Emily always knew when he needed it.

It was Garcia's high pitched squeal that broke him from his thoughts.

* * *

 **AN: There will be one more after this so everyone can get their goodbyes.**

 **Tannerose & RMPCMFAN: I'm hoping the vague "another assignment" BS was only for when he was suspended and they will have a better answer for him being permanently gone. Oh and to the guest who left a ranty review about how they aren't this chummy in real life: it's about the characters, not the actual actors.**


	4. Chapter 4

_It was Garcia's high pitched squeal that broke him from his thoughts._

"It wasn't months. It was only three weeks," Emily rolled her eyes. "It wasn't planned. I was getting ready to head back to London and it just clicked. I wanted to come home." Emily politely left out all the yelling that led up to that decision. "Then Hotch told me there was a chance I could come back to the team too."

"But did you have to wait until Hotch left? We could have had both of you!"

"Either way you would have one of us at the BAU and one working somewhere else," Emily wrapped Garcia in a hug."Garcia, breathe," Emily commanded. "Just be excited that I'm home, we can figure out a Hotchless BAU later."

"I guess," Garcia whined. "I don't like change but if you say so boss."

Hotch watched as Emily calmed Garcia down. There were times over the last few years where he wasn't sure how he made it through some of those cases without Garcia. And not just her hacking skills. The work she did on intake and organizing cases was invaluable. But it was her ability to smile through it all. He wasn't privy to all the inside jokes but he could see the weight lifted off Morgan or JJ's shoulders after a chat with Garcia. And she did so much to bring them together as a family. It was easy to shut out the world and get lost in your thoughts after a rough seventy two hours with minimal sleep but Garcia always gave them something to look forward to.

"You do know I'm not actually going anywhere right?" He said quietly as he stood next to Garcia. "What would my life be like without Penelope Garcia?"

"I'd say boring but you got that one now," she nodded towards Emily.

Hotch chuckled, "That is true. She will keep me on my toes."

"Promise me that we will see you all the time ok? You need to come to the BAU for lunch at least once a week. I don't care if the team is there or not. You. Me. Lunch date," Garcia rambled off.

"Of course. Aren't we a family?" Garcia looked at him with a head tilt and misty eyes. It wasn't often that he joined her in that sentiment. "I'll do lunch only if you promise to keep the wedding planning to yourself." Garcia tried to protest. Hotch raised an eyebrow at her. "I know you already have a bridesmaid dress in mind."

"Ohh you take the fun out of everything," Garcia admonished with a playful swat on his arm.

"Part of my charm. Let's not scare Emily away from me by moving too fast," he gave her a conspiratorial wink.

"Sir you are a big softy tonight. I like it but I'm concerned. What did you do with the real Hotch?" He just shrugged and went back to his drink. While strange it felt good to show this side of himself to the team again. They had gotten glimpses with Haley and Beth but even then he was holding back. Very rarely did he slip out of Unit Chief mode with them.

"Did we discuss yet how the women are taking over?" Tara asked bringing the group back together.

"Ooohhh," JJ, Garcia and Emily all reacted at the same time with wide eyes. Luke and Reid exchanged terrified looks.

"Lord Help us all," Rossi whispered before knocking back his drink.

"When didn't the woman run this team?" Will asked to stares from everyone. "You guys don't see it? JJ spent seven years deciding what cases you work on and Penelope saves your sorry asses every time. Emily's brains saved my life, and JJ's, even if you use her as a charming distraction for unsubs. Every one of the BAU ladies could take most of the guys in my department. Plus they put up with you three and Morgan for days on end. Saints, every one of them," he mumbled into his glass.

Hotch took advantage of the commotion from the other men to whisper in Emily's ear. "Yes, you are very, ah, charming," his eyes lingering on her cleavage.

"Have you been hanging around Morgan?" Emily blurted out as her cheeks turned red. Everyone stared at the pair. Emily tried to hide her embarrassed face as Hotch looked smug.

"This whole Hotch as an actual person thing is freaking me out," Reid said quietly to Tara. "He's not supposed to laugh or touch people."

"Funny, that's what we say about you." Tara tipped her head at Reid in a half shrug and crossed the circle to Hotch. "So trading in serial killers for LEOs?"

"I think I might actually prefer the serial killers."

"More excitement?" Tara asked with raised eyebrow.

"More predictable," he quipped.

"It should be interesting at least. There are a lot of changes ahead." Tara was watching Emily, Luke and Garcia laughing. Emily kept sneaking glances over to Hotch.

"No more travel size toiletries. Or living out of a suitcase. More than five hours of sleep at a time. I should probably learn how to make more than three dinners since I'll be home every night." He knew that wasn't what Tara meant by changes but she didn't press.

"That's more than me. I'm sure Jack will love breakfast for dinner every night." Hotch's ability to make breakfast quickly traveled throughout the unit after Hotch and Garcia made omelets together.

"The only time I was at home for more than two weeks since I started at the BAU I was recovering," he said distractedly. His surgeries, Haley and Foyet were swimming in his mind. Along with guilt that he would be willing to leave the BAU for Emily but he couldn't do the same for Haley.

"You deserve this change of pace then. Enjoy it,"Tara said softly as she placed a hand on his shoulder then walked away to leave him with his thoughts.

One of the things he liked about Tara was that she gave him space. Like Rossi, she was often aware of more than what she was told but she wouldn't bring it up first. She was genuinely interested in being a part of the team but she wasn't burdened by the knowledge of everyone's traumatic past. Or did she pry into it. Talking with her was one of the few times he wasn't worried about being profiled. And it made it easier to open up. Boundaries. That's what it was, Tara had boundaries. After almost fifteen years with the rest of the team they didn't know the meaning of the word.

"Let's go home," Emily whispered sleepily as she leaned into Hotch.

"I love that home means together," Hotch smiled into her hair.

"Don't get too excited. I'm moving into my own place," Emily said firmly with a pat to Hotch's stomach.

"Let me say goodnight to Jack and then I'm all yours."

"I should get Michael too," Will spoke up. "The missus is about to fall asleep." He carefully leaned JJ's half asleep head on Garcia's shoulder then followed after Hotch.

"Thank you." It came softly, almost a whisper.

"For what?" Hotch turned to face Will.

"Not letting Jen take that job. I know she can do it. But honestly I don't think I could handle it. Not with everything we have going on." That was Will, always supportive.

"I was only being selfish. I had to leave and it gave me a chance to bring Emily home. She was always going to be my number one choice."

"Well I owe you one. You two should come over for dinner sometime." When Hotch didn't say anything, Will searched his face. "You know Jen isn't really mad. She'll be fine by breakfast time. Until one of us does the next stupid thing to piss her off," he chuckled.

Hotch nodded as they came into the living room where the boys were engrossed in a game with Reid. "Not too late and no more candy," Hotch commanded eyeing the bags of sour gummies lying around the empty soda cans. The rule applied to Reid as much as it did the boys. Will got a sleeping Michael ready to leave as Hotch started cleaning things up. Rossi loved having the boys over, especially when he was home by himself, but if they ruined anything he was going to be in trouble.

"What time are you picking me up tomorrow," Jack asked after his turn finished.

"Around eleven. JJ and I are getting coffee before hand and I know how you love Uncle Dave's French toast."

"And then what are we doing?"

"What do you want to do buddy? I have the day off, completely off," he amended when he saw the look of doubt in Jack's eyes. The team was grounded so they could spend the next week transitioning. He could see Jack thinking it over. He made the face Haley used to when she was studying.

"Will Emily be there?"

"She's spending the whole day with Penelope. And if she has her way she won't let Emily come home." Hotch felt a twinge of gilt when happiness about having Emily gone for the day spread across his son's face. He wanted to say something to let Jack know that it was temporary and that he could talk to him if he was upset but he didn't want to ruin a good night.

"Let's build a fort! And play soccer in the park!"

"Sure thing. Be good, I love you." He gave Jack as much of a hug as the preteen would allow.

Hotch and Will, with Michael in tow, made their way to the foyer where everyone was gathering coats and shoes. Last goodbyes were said and one by one they trickled out the door. Hotch took Emily's hand to walk out into the night air but was stopped by Dave calling out.

"Hey kid, ya did good. I'm proud of you." There was a look of pride in Dave's eyes, like the one he got when he talked about Joy and Kai.

Hotch smiled back and offered a small wave. After all the goodbyes and heart to hearts he wasn't able to process any more emotions. One of the many reasons he hated when people made a fuss over him.

"I was talking to her," Rossi smirked. "Atta girl, Em."

"Night Rossi," Emily chuckled. "Come on. You did good too." Emily tugged on Hotch's hand and steered him to the car.

All the way back to his apartment Hotch thought about how lucky he was. He had a great son, the love of an amazing woman, a family that cared about him and a job that he enjoyed. The last few months were hard though, he almost lost those things. But now he was about to start something new, something good. A new challenge at work, a new chance to make his relationship with Emily work, a new way to connect with Jack.

Emily broke him from his thoughts with a squeeze of his hand after he parked the car. "Have I told you thank you yet for getting me to come back? For not giving up on me?"

"You being here is enough," he kissed her knuckles. "Let's go to bed." He got out of the car and lead her inside. If this was how his nights were going to go from now on he was ready for the changes ahead.

* * *

 **AN: And that's it for this. More will be added to Moments in Time and to You Must be Mrs Hotchner in the coming weeks. Thanks for the follows and comments!**


End file.
